


If I Asked You to Stay...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, If I Asked You to Stay, Longing, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian struggles emotionally, missing Justin while he’s in New York…</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Asked You to Stay...

Title: If I Asked You to Stay…  
Story Type: AU, Could be canon  
Word Count: 175  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 43 – If I Asked You to Stay… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles emotionally, missing Justin while he’s in New York…

 

**If I Asked You to Stay**

 

I know I said it’s only time, and we’ll see each other all the time. But the distance is too great, and I feel as if my heart might break. 

If I asked you to stay, would it have been too high a price to pay? 

I know our love is strong, but I’ve been missing you for so long. I reach for you at night, feeling you there just out of sight.

If I asked you to stay, would it have been too high a price to pay? 

I let you go on your own, hoping you’d find your way home. I know our love is strong, but I’ve been missing you for so long.

If I asked you to stay, would it have been too high a price to pay? 

Now you’ve grown on your own, finally finding your way home. You say you owe it all to me, pushing you away from me. 

Now I know you had to go. Because staying here with me, you’d never know who you could be. 

The End


End file.
